


a toast to the grooms

by sarabbz



Series: i do, i do, i do [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Wedding Reception, Weddings, honestly what is this, reception, shit ton of fluff, toasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabbz/pseuds/sarabbz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>john and alexander's wedding reception</p>
            </blockquote>





	a toast to the grooms

**Author's Note:**

> this is a continuation of a wedding series and you don't have to have read the other two fics before it, but i do reccommend you do!

"Alright, alright, it's time to make the toast!" Eliza said into a microphone as she stood at the front of the venue. The reception had been moved inside to a beautiful dance hall - courtesy of the Washington's - and was about to begin. Everyone had been seated and dinner had been served - simple American food that the Schuyler sisters _knew_  John and Alexander would have no complaints eating. However, now was time for the toasts. Eliza and Lafayette were going to be the two making the toasts, no matter how hard Hercules begged to do a cool beat boxing toast. 

Everyone averted their eyes to the beautiful sister at the front of the hall as John slipped his hand into Alexander's. They were sitting in the middle of the table at the front with the rest of their bridal party and John couldn't have been more happy. All he wanted to do was to sit there with Alexander and just _be_. He felt Alexander squeeze his hand as the smaller man put his head on John's shoulder. _Yes, he could just be._

"First off, John and Alex, I'm so happy you two found each other. No matter how badly I want to be with either of you gentlemen," Eliza said with a soft laugh, the rest of the guests following suit. "I know that you two were meant for each other. It's simple things really. Like in certain instances when Alex has so much to say but doesn't know where to start, John knows exactly how to get him on the right foot. Or, when John has maybe way too much white wine and just wants to sleep, Alex automatically counts himself out of the party, too, just so he can take John home to bed." 

John felt a smile against his shoulder at that and he looked down to the man on his shoulder, leaning to kiss his head. 

"You guys make each other equal. John is just as angry as Alex about how much this world is messed up, but you two even it out. You both want to make the world better in so many ways and so much, but like a ying yang, you both find a way to equal out to avoid the arguments that could set everything off. Of course, there are always the 'debates'," Eliza smirked as she used air quotes, getting a few laughs, "that you two have, but no matter how rough the debate or argument is, like I said, it isn't enough to set either of you off too much because the love you have for each other is so much bigger than the anger you have at the world. It's surprising, honestly, because before Alex, John was an angry mess. However, once he found Alex, he was still angry but he put that passion into something less aggressive than anger. He put it into love."

The smile that broke across John's face was big and bright enough that it could light up the entire room. Eliza was right. John was angry and mad and never satisfied with where his life was going until he met Alex. Now, he knew what he wanted and who he wanted and ever since then, life has been in a brighter and simpler light for him. 

"You two love each other in ways I can only dream I'll love the person I married. For every debate you two have, for every argument that ends in tears and sleeping in separate rooms, for every angry word said, you two only mean it with love. You both back those words up with so much love and passion, sometimes I can't even believe John calls me to rehash the latest argument because those arguments are all based with so much love for each other that neither of you could even imagine hurting the other without hurting themself. I know marriage is messy and it will be hard, but you two will make it work," Eliza said with a teary eyed smile as she raised her glass. "In honor of this couple I see before my eyes, raise your glass. May you always be loved."

John and Alex both raised their glasses before kissing each other. They kept it chaste, Alex chuckling as John leaned in for more. John left another quick kiss onto Alex's cheek before blowing a kiss to Eliza. Eliza was always right, even in wedding speeches. John loved Alex with all he is, so that's why their arguments were always guaranteed to be a thousand times worse than a normal argument. They had so much passion for each other, there was no way their arguments were not going to be aggressive. The arguments always ended with professions of love, apologies, and regrets, even though most of their arguments were just relating to politics and not even themselves personally. An argument is an argument and even if the argument is over what movie to watch, apologies are endless afterwards. The love they had was unbreakable. 

With a smile, John looked up to see Lafayette standing there with a grin and a glass of - _is that pink wine?_ John didn't even know they had pink wine. However, he was unsurprised that Lafayette was the only one to receive it. They always had a way to get what they wanted.

"Well, _mes deux oiseaux d'amour_ , my speech will not be as," they waved their hand in the air as if the vague gesture could give them the word they desired. "Well thought out. My speech is quite short, but a speech, nonetheless. I knew from the minute I saw you two together, there would be _désirs_. It was quire obvious. Many of us actually made bets on how long you two would last."

Alexander raised his eyebrow at that, looking at John as if he knew. John just shrugged and kissed the confused man quickly before focusing back on Lafayette.

"Luckily, I made the longest bet, which concludes I get the most money. That doesn't matter, though. What matters is that you two lovely men found and rightfully deserve each other. The passion and emotion and love has never left, even through every issue you two have dealt with. I consider myself lucky to have become such good friends with you _deux beaux messieurs_. I hope you two have a lovely life together," Lafayette winked before raising his glass. "To the new couple. _Peut-être que vous avez toujours être satisfaits_." 

Alexander grinned at Lafayette, grabbing their manicured hand as they walked by. John couldn't believe he was blessed with such amazing friends and an amazing husband. Leaning over, John found Alexander's lips.

"I love you so much," Alexander whispered against John's soft kisses. John smiled, running his hand through the man's hair before leaning his forehead against his.

"And I love you. Now, will you dance with me?"

"I'd be honored."

The two rose from their seats to take the dancefloor alone. Their first dance together. Adele's cover of _Make You Feel My Love_  began to play through the speakers. John's arms found their way around Alexander's hips as Alexander's arms snaked around John's neck. John hummed the song softly into Alex's ear, his eyes closing. _Forever._

It felt almost like the night that they got engaged. A simple dance, a simple song, and everything changed forever. 

The song was about two minutes in before John looked at Alex, tears streaming down his face. John couldn't help but laugh and kiss the man before him.

"Don't laugh," Alexander said, pouting but still reciprocating and kissing John back. 

"God, I love you. How did I get so lucky?"

Alexander's eyes fluttered close, a blush forming on his cheeks. John laughed softly again, kissing Alexander once more for good measure. John was way too lucky. 

The song ended too soon and John wished he could turn the clock back to a minute before. Everything was so perfect, John didn't want the night to end. However, luck was in his favor, and his night was just starting.

"A toast to us," Alexander murmured softly as he kissed John once more, the guests cheering. 

"A toast to us."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! your kudos and comments and hits mean so much, i can't wait to continue this series. follow my twitter @crissftlaurens for more hamilton
> 
> french translated:  
> mes deux oiseaux d'amour - my two lovebirds  
> désirs - desires  
> deux beaux messieurs - two fine gentlemen  
> Peut-être que vous avez toujours être satisfaits - may you always be satisifed


End file.
